Hakaishin Beerus Arc
The Super Presser Toriyama comments is an arc from the Dragon Ball Super anime and manga series. Some time after the six-month period where everyone's memories of Majin Bū are gradually erased,Dragon Ball Super episode 1http://www.kanzenshuu.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=25&t=31269 the Hakaishin, Beerus, awakens from his 39-year slumber in search for the "Super Saiyan God." The arc begins at episode 1 and is currently ongoing. Likewise, in the manga adaption, it begins from chapter 1 and is currently ongoing. It also covers the events of the eighteenth Dragon Ball movie — Dragon Ball Z: God and God. In the anime, it is followed by the Revival of 'F' Arc while in the manga, it is followed by the Champa Arc. Summary Six Months Later Six months later, everyone's memories of Majin Bū are erased. Beerus, the Hakaishin Some time after the memories of Majin Bū are erased... Episodes Chapters Differences with Dragon Ball Z: God and God * In Super episode 3, Bulma's birthday party takes place on a cruise ship. In the movie, her birthday party takes place on land near Capsule Corporation. * In Super episode 4, when the Pilaf Gang meet Goten and Trunks, they show their gratitude to the children for helping them getting on the cruise ship. In the movie, the gang gets scared of Goten and Trunks due to the former's physical resemble to Gokū and run away from them. ** In the movie, Trunks develops a crush on Mai. In Super, this does not happen. * In Super episode 5, during his fight with the Hakaishin, Gokū fights using all 3 Super Saiyan transformation, from the 1st to 3rd form as the battle progressed. In the movie, he only fights the deity with the Super Saiyan 3 transformation. * In Super episode 9, Videl reveals that she is pregnant after Whis tells to the Dragon Team that they were running 1 Saiyan short to successfully perform the Super Saiyan God ritual. In the movie, Videl reveals the secret after Dende heals her from a bullet that Gohan accidentally reflected to her leg. **Furthermore, in Super, the Super Saiyan God ritual causes atmospheric and climate changes in its surroundings during the transformation sequence. In the movie, none of that happens during the transformation. Anime-Manga Differences *In Super chapter 1, Gokū specifically imagines fighting Freeza, Cell, and Majin Bū after passing off the work to Goten. This is not shown in Super episode 1. **In addition, Beerus' and Whis' entire conversation about "Super Saiyan God" and the prophetic dream from the chapter is not present in the episode. **Furthermore, in the manga, Beerus destroyed an entire planet occupied by an unnamed insectoid race for attempting to poison him while serving him food. In the anime, Beerus destroys half of a planet occupied by an unnamed hog-like race due to the poor quality of the food served to him. Also, the "Soup Yasai Jinkot" name and joke are not present in the episode. ** Moreover, the anime also shows antics from Goten and Trunks that were not present in the manga adaption. Trivia * This arc (and thus, the series itself) is stated to take place six months after the fight with the pure Majin Bū in Weekly Shōnen Jump."Dragon Ball Super" First Episode Details in Weekly Jump However, the 2013 exhibition, The World of Dragon Ball, states Dragon Ball Z: God and God, the movie in which the arc is based upon, is stated to take place four years after the battle with Bū, in properly fitting the timeline in Age 778. This discrepancy was cleared up after the narrator confirmed in the first Dragon Ball Super episode that these events take place some time (presumably four years) after the six-month-period in which all Earthlings had their memories of Majin Bū erased.Dragon Ball Super episode 1 References Navigation Category:Canon Arcs